


Axes on the Hill

by Missy



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Stories, Humor, Kissing, Mild Gore, Moonlight, Romance, Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange, Shipoween: Seasonal, balconies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Niles, Daphne, the moon up above - and a story about a Moon relative that keeps interrupting their attempt at kissing.
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Axes on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/gifts).



“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it, Doctor Crane?” 

Niles was so startled by the sound of Daphne’s voice that he started, looking up from the paper he’d been studying. The sight of her –staring out into the fall night in a sweater and jeans, beautiful, outlined by the moon, red tendrils of hair coming free of her bun – stirred some primal joy in his soul. Moonlight made her look like a wild huntress. An earth goddess. Diana on the hunt, with a spear in her grip and the wind in her hair. 

He said, quite intelligently, “the beautifulest.” Niles immediately cringed at himself. Good God, he sounded like one of Freddie’s playmates trying to talk up a pretty girl at the comic book shop. He'd long admired this girl and he'd just begun dating her in spite of the complications that were dogging them - he should at least put on a pretense of sophistication. 

“It is indeed.” He slowly came up behind her. Tentatively, he rested a hand on her shoulder and she smiled, moving into his embrace. His heart leapt into his throat and began to hammer wildly. They rocked back and forth together, a comforting gesture – almost a dance.

“That’s a harvest moon above our heads,” she pointed out. “Grammy Moon used to tell me that if you kissed under a Harvest Moon, only wonderful things were ahead for you and your sweetheart.”

Niles gulped and lowered his mouth towards her.

“…Her Uncle, Pretorius, he was determined to kiss his sweetheart under the harvest moon. Climbed a literal mountain to make sure they’d be together on the right night, then he made her a picnic dinner and they climbed the mountain together.”

“Did he kiss her?” Niles asked.

“No, they were both attacked by the Exeter Axe Murder,” said Daphne, who shook her head. “They didn’t find Uncle Pretorious’ skull for three years.” 

Niles kissed her, at least partially to stop the flow of the gruesome story.

“Look,” he smiled. “I still have my head.” And she definitely went to it, he thought, as they left the chilly autumn air behind and headed into Frasier’s warm penthouse.


End file.
